1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of aircraft pallets, and more particularly to an extension platform which is attachable to a standard aircraft pallet for accommodating more volume on the pallet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One type of standard aircraft pallet of the prior art comprises a rectangular, substantially planar, metallic sheet with a slotted attachment strip around its periphery. The attachment strip is typically a thick, rigid metal structure having a series of adjacent vertically oriented slots therein for receiving an anchoring device in any of such slots for tieing down cargo netting.
In use, such prior art aircraft cargo pallets can accommodate a load which will fit within a volume having limits defined by imaginary vertical walls extending upwardly from the peripheral edges of the pallet. The load is then secured by a cargo netting with anchors attached to the peripheral attachment strip, and the entire loaded pallet is conveyed to the interior of the aircraft for transportation to its destination.
While such pallets have proven to be adequate for the intended purpose, when they are stowed inside the aircraft, the volume on either lateral side of the pallet, between the netted cargo and the aircraft fuselage, is wasted space or must be filled with smaller loose pieces of cargo. Such additional space may result, for example, from the natural curvature of the fuselage of the aircraft when the pallet is stowed below the centerline of the fuselage.
There is thus a need in the field of aircraft pallets for an improved pallet that, when required, will accommodate additional load volume which would extend beyond the edges of a standard aircraft pallet and fill the void between the lateral edges of the pallet and the aircraft fuselage. The present invention fulfills this need.